


New Kaiju Blue

by irinokat



Series: Fun with Kaiju [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with a new substance found in Otachi's tongue did not turn out the way Newt thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kaiju Blue

“My god, Newton, have you been working all night?”

“Huh?” Newt had barely registered the taps of his partner’s cane on the floor, hadn’t even realized the man was standing over his shoulder until he’d spoken. “C’mon, you know I left before you did last night. Just got up early.” He turned back to the tongue he’d been dissecting, annoyed now that his concentration was broken. He wasn’t annoyed at Hermann, though; Hermann was concerned, had wanted to make sure he was alright. He wiped at his forehead with his arm, wondering why the room felt warmer than usual.

“What exactly are you doing?” Hermann asked, taking a closer look at the specimen. It was Otachi’s tongue, something Newt had been working with for a few days now. It had completely fascinated him, a new structure within the kaiju; their blood had always been acidic, toxic, but this was the first organ he’d seen that was made just to spit the stuff. And with the way it had eaten through Cherno Alpha’s special metal alloys like nothing… Hermann nearly winced physically with the memory of that disastrous day.

In fact, he wondered why Newt could stand to work with the tongue to begin with. After what Hermann had seen in the drift, he questioned why his lab partner would still even want to look at the creatures. Then again, he had still sensed the same old awe radiating from his lab partner at the sight of the monsters up close even through his fear.

He looked up from his thoughts to see Newt pulling the tongue’s tendrils a little wider apart with his gloved hands, showing a thin membrane attached to the base of the thickest tendril. “See this little baby?” Newt asked, nudging it very gently with his thumb, showing Hermann that he had nearly cut it out. “It’s got something in it, and I don’t know what, so I’m trying to get a better look at it.”

“Be careful with that,” Hermann snapped, ignoring the delicacy with which Newt was handling the tongue. “I don’t want to have to cart you down to the med bay with a face full of toxins again.”

“Hey, that only happened the one time –” Hermann was already walking away, towards his computer. Newt made a distinctly unprofessional face at him, watched his retreating back for a little longer than was necessary, and turned back to his work.

He managed to pull the membrane out with little fuss after he finished cutting it away, but for some reason the effort to be gentle was making him sweat. He rolled his sleeves up farther, wiped his face off, prepared a syringe. He was surprised to see that the sac didn’t deflate after he punctured it, drawing out a substance that was more of a gel than a liquid. As he pulled the syringe out, he noticed a faint sweet smell – was that the stuff inside? Weird. He hadn’t experienced this before. As he placed the vial into a centrifuge, he realized, somewhere in the part of his brain that was no longer just his and that he was trying to ignore, that Hermann smelled it too, was confused by it… and something else he had a hard time identifying. It didn’t happen often, these twinges, just on occasion when he was around his lab partner, but they still freaked him the hell out.

“You are taking care with that?” Hermann asked, annoyed.

“Duh, Hermann!” Newt considered dumping what was left in the vial on his partner’s desk, but then again, he didn’t know if this stuff could eat through metal. It hadn’t eaten the vial or his centrifuge, at least. Watching the fluid spin, he realized the smell was getting stronger. It was… nice. Very nice. A loose, goofy grin spread over his face as he watched the fluid separate. Was it still getting warmer?

He broke out of his daze when he felt Hermann’s hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps we should turn on the vent, or put that under the hood.”

He shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. They got rid of all the dangerous stuff. Anything else should have been killed off by that ammonia mix Hannibal packed it with. I think we’d already be dead if it were poisonous, considering how long this thing’s been sitting here.”

“This smell, though…” Hermann leaned over the centrifuge. Was he sniffing it? “I think this is done. You might want to actually record your findings, you know.” Newt turned and watched as he went to check the thermostat. That was when Newt noticed he’d taken his sweater vest off.

Hoping Hermann wouldn’t notice, Newt pulled off his gloves, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. God, it was hot. He hoped Hermann had turned the air on. He wasn’t sure if it was just the heat or how long he’d been working on the tongue, but his head was getting foggy. He pulled off his tie completely so it wouldn’t dangle and fall all over the tongue as he worked on it.

He kept trying to work, but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Hermann restlessly tapping his foot as he worked wasn’t helping. He ripped off his gloved in annoyance and checked the thermostat. It was the same as it always was, so why was it so damn hot? “I thought we agreed that you didn’t adjust the temperature,” Hermann said, getting to his feet.

“Just because it’s on your side of the room,” Newt started, “doesn’t mean you –”

“Would you just turn the damn thing down?” Hermann asked, approaching him. He was standing much closer than usual, practically peering over Newt’s shoulder as Newt poked at the tiny box on the wall. When Newt turned to him, he stared.

“What?” Newt asked, frustrated. What the hell was wrong today?

“Would – would you even – your shirt. Put it back on properly.”

“Dude, I’m burning up here!” Newt said, stepping closer. Hermann didn’t back away. “Come on, you’re down to one layer, it’s not like I’m the only one suffering.”

“Oh, suffering, that’s what it is,” Hermann said, rolling his eyes. “It couldn’t just be a warm day or a, or a – would you get back?” Newt was leaning in closer, watching his mouth. Something stirred in Newt’s mind, a feeling that was somehow familiar and yet different to the way he’d ever experienced it before. He put his hands on the taller man’s shoulders. “Newton?!” He stopped just short of actually pressing his lips against Hermann’s, vaguely wondering why he felt so… aroused.

Hermann shrank back, just a little, and gently cuffed him on the side of the head. “What are you doing?” he asked softly. Somewhere in that little space in the back of his mind, Newt knew that he was just surprised. Newt stepped a few feet away and locked the lab door. He didn’t particularly feel like getting interrupted either. “Newton. Newton!” He looked back up at Hermann, whose shock would have been funny if there wasn’t something sexy about his mouth hanging open like that. “Newt!” he hissed.

That brought Newt up short, clearing his mind for a moment. Hermann never called him that. He looked back at the door. What the hell was he doing? As little as he cared for work hours and protocol, jumping his partner’s bones in the middle of the lab in the middle of the day was probably not a great idea. “What the hell?” he asked aloud, more to himself than to Hermann.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Hermann said, reaching up to his collar, “but I suspect –” he swallowed, and Newt realized he was feeling it too, “I suspect this has something to do with that – that sample.”

“Oh god, don’t do that to me,” Newt said quietly as Herman unbuttoned the first button on his shirt.

Hermann looked up. “Don’t do what?”

It only took a couple of steps to close the space between them and grab Hermann’s shirt. He gasped, flustered, as Newt roughly began fumbling with his buttons. “If you don’t kiss me right now, I will –” Newt started. He didn’t get to finish. Hermann’s mouth was covering his in an instant, sucking his lower lip beween Hermann’s own. Suddenly it was much more difficult to get Hermann’s shirt off. He finally managed with the buttons and practically tore the shirt off, dropping it so he could ruin his hands over Hermann’s chest. Hermann shuddered as Newt’s fingers grazed his skin.

Newt wasn’t entirely sure how they managed it, but he got Hermann onto the floor and straddled him, feeling the other man’s erection through his pants as he sat back and took care of his own shirt. Hermann sat up on his elbows and ran a hand over the tattoos covering Newt’s stomach as he stripped. He let out a quick breath when Hermann slid over his nipple with his thumb. It wasn’t long before Newt was bent over Hermann again, frantically kissing him, running his hands up his sides and down his smooth, thin back. Normally, he thought of the other scientist as frail, almost delicate, but now, seeing and feeling his muscles, all he could think of was how hard and rough he wanted to get. He ground his cock against Hermann’s, frustrated by the layers still in between them. His hand slid down to tug at Hermann’s zipper.

Hermann flushed as Newt’s hands slid into his pants. “D-don’t –” he mumbled as Newt rubbed his cock.

Newt stopped. “What?”

“Don’t – I just – pants stay on,” he managed to pant out, rubbing himself against Newt’s palm. Newt nodded, pushing his pants down just far enough to make it comfortable to pull his cock out. His arms wrapped around Newt’s back as Newt slowly slid his hand up and down. Newt’s lips found their way to his jaw, his throat, his chest, down the sparse line of hair on his stomach to his dick. Newt enjoyed listening to the little moans he would whimper out whenever his lips found a sensitive spot. They grew louder, more sustained, as he wrapped his lips around Hermann. He smiled and licked all over the head, taking in Hermann’s moans, before he slid down, kept mouthing him deeper and deeper until his nose was buried in Hermann’s pubic hair. Fingers tangled in his hair, held him down as Hermann’s hips bucked upwards. It wasn’t long before Hermann’s back arched, letting Newt feel every inch of him in his mouth as he came.

Newt swallowed as he felt the older man relax under him, back touching the floor. He crawled back up until his head was level with Hermann’s neck and kissed his neck. He ground himself against Hermann’s waist, hardly able to stand waiting any longer. He slid his hand down to his own pants, but Hermann, tired as he was, managed to beat him to it, sliding the zipper down and pressing his hand against Newt’s cock, through his underwear. His long fingers finally slid under the elastic and gently tugged at him. Newt groaned and planted his mouth on Hermann’s shoulder.

Hermann’s hand on his junk was more than he could handle for long. He grunted and whispered filthy words into Hermann’s ear as the man mercilessly pumped him, making him feel like he was on fire. His muscles tightened, hips thrusting almost of their own accord. He could swear he saw stars swimming in ocean waves. Finally, it was done, as he slumped over Hermann, legs and arms feeling almost numb. Hermann ran a hand through his hair, fingers tangled in it.

They laid there, quiet, for some time, neither quite sure what to say. Finally, Newt managed to stutter out, “G-glad you didn’t turn on the vent?”

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you struggle to find something to say,” Hermann said, running a fingertip over his ear. He shivered.

“Yeah, well,” Newt said, and bit his lip. “Well.”

“Well.”

“That was…”

“Yes.” There were emotions and thoughts running through his head and he thought some of them were Hermann’s and they were getting all tangled up and he wasn’t sure who started or ended where. He could keep up with his own racing thoughts by now, but it was entirely new to feel so many things that were not his inside his mind, even at the slower pace Hermann kept to. Unable to think of much to say, he leaned up and kissed Hermann on the mouth again. That was something he knew he wanted. That was easy.

Hermann gently pushed his head away. “So how do we tell the marshall that you’ve discovered a new aphrodisiac?”

Newt blinked. “How do we keep it from Hannibal that we found the real deal, not some stupid bone powder snake oil bullshit?”

“Perhaps we should worry about that later.” Hermann sat up on his elbows again and pulled Newt closer for another kiss.

Later sounds good, Newt thought, and got some tongue in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. (I was writing this from the perspective that they both had feelings for each other but that the, uh, goo helped them act on it, I don't feel like it's forced/dubious consent but if it makes people uncomfortable/triggered I am fine with tagging it, let me know)


End file.
